Expedition Africa
by order.golden.beak
Summary: AU, Kataang. Four young men and women will journey through Africa to save the wildlife... before it is destroyed. Together they must face dangerous animals... and dangerous people. But it seems impossible to make it out- with their lives and their love.
1. Prologue

**Hello, hello! How is everyone? I'm doing a collab with my good friend "The Golden Warrior". Check out their profile. Anyways, this is called Expedition Africa. I got the idea from the television show on the history channel. I don't own anything besides my dignity, and I'm not even sure about that. Anywho, this is the prologue, so not a lot of action, more background information and all. But the next chapters will be chock full of adventure! So please review. Just drop us a line. Enjoy!**

_Expedition Africa_

"Sokka, hurry up!"

The young man growled and glared at his sister.

"Well, _Katara, _maybe if you would help me carry your medical equipment I could move faster."

"Just move your lazy butt," she continued. "I don't want to be late to meet up with the other two."

Sokka continued trekking up the stone staircase leading up to a café. Currently, they were on Zanzibar Island, just off the coast of Tanzania. And it was hot. His dark brown hair was plastered to the tan skin of his face. His ice blues eyes narrowed and his head turned to look at the clear waters of the African ocean. It reminded him of his home in Australia.

"_Ahem_."

He blinked and spun towards Katara, almost falling over in the process. She was in a similar state, he could see. Her wavy, chocolate hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks before continuing down to her back. He flinched when he noticed her cold stare boring daggers through his head.

"Move," she ordered.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like there going anywhere without us," he said dryly and continued moving up the stairs.

Her nostrils flared outward and she turned around and gracefully began the final ascent to the café. She dropped her luggage and opened the door, allowing her brother to step inside.

"So, he told us to meet him on the top floor. He rented out the room for this afternoon so we can plan," Sokka stated and led Katara to even more stairs. "I can't believe I'm about to meet Aang Ferrier!"

She groaned. "Why? He's probably some dork."

"What are you _talking_ about? He's like, the best explorer in the world!"

"I'm just saying," she held up her hands in defense, "If the guy is twenty years old and knows all there is to know about animals and plants, he must be a bookworm. And he knows what, a million languages? That just screams 'I'm a dork!' to me."

"You're insane," Sokka mused. "And you're twenty too, Katara."

"Point?"

"I'm just saying. You're the same age and you know everything about healing people with the resources you find in your surroundings. But you would never admit you're a 'dork'."

She huffed. "Yeah, whatever. I'll try to keep an open mind."

The stairs ended in front of them. Sokka seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Um, you okay?" She asked.

His head bobbed up and down shakily.

"Right…" she rolled her eyes and turned the knob. The door opened in front of them. Two people sat on large chairs casually sipping from a mug.

The man looked up at Katara and Sokka. He instantly smiled and stood up. "You must be the siblings from Australia," he said.

He walked over and shook hands with Sokka. The Australian boy looked like he was about to faint.

"Aang, at your service," the man greeted.

"S-Sokka Aguar," he mumbled and looked at down at their hands, amazed that he was shaking hands with _him_. Despite being two year younger than Sokka, Aang Ferrier was his idol.

"How's it going?" Aang asked rhetorically and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Sokka froze, but Aang moved and side stepped towards Katara.

They were both looking at Sokka before, making sure he didn't pass out; but now they were only looking at each other. They felt their breath catch in their throats.

Katara glanced up and down his body. He was barefoot, his feet light on the ground. Khaki shorts covered his knees, but his calves looked strong. His shirt was loose over his chest and torso, but tightly hugged his arms, showing off lean and wiry muscles. The skin on his face was pale, like his limbs. He had impossibly dark auburn hair that covered half his forehead and was beginning to grow past his ears, framing his sharp jaw perfectly.

"Hi, I'm Aang," he presented his hand to shake.

"I'm Katara," she took his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you."

They both smiled, never breaking eye contact. Sparkling gray- like the purest silver. Cerulean blue- like the deepest ocean. There was something in his eyes.

"I- um," Aang pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Glad you two could make it." He turned around and motioned for them to follow. The three sat down, close to the fourth person in the room. "This is Toph Bei Fong, a good friend of mine," he told them.

The girl he introduced stared carelessly into space. Her black hair was tied in a bun, bangs hanging over her pale green eyes. She was skinny and short, but not scrawny. Under her paper white skin were visible muscles. She wore a green skintight tank top and black trousers that were rolled up to her mid calf. Her feet were bare and covered in a thick layer of dirt.

"I met her in a small village in South Africa when I was on one of my first explorations four years ago," Aang continued. "Her parents had moved from Britain when she was a baby. They wanted to erm, keep her safe from big cities." He looked like he was about to start laughing.

"I'll take it from here Twinkle Toes," the girl interrupted. The roughness of her voice surprised the siblings. "Yeah, what's up? Pleasure is all mine," she said quickly and insincerely. "So, like he said, my name's Toph. I was born blind. But if you start babying me, you'll end up with a mouthful of dirt. A man in my village, Guru Pathik, taught me how to sense the vibration in the earth. I envision my surroundings through my mind so I can in a way see where I am and what's around me."

Katara and Sokka stared at her in awe.

"Isn't that, I don't know, impossible?" Sokka questioned incredulously.

"I don't know. Are you sitting in the chair farthest from the window with your legs flat on the floor and your head resting on your left palm?" she smirked.

He was floored. "Buh-"

Katara rolled her eyes and looked at the blind girl. "It's an honors to meet you."

"I know," she deadpanned.

"Anyways," Aang said pointedly, "Now that we've all met, we should probably start planning."

They all nodded and leaned into the table. There laid three maps; one of southern Africa, one of Tanzania, and one of Zambia.

"Let's get started."

0.o

After about an hour of discussing possible routes, the team had finally reached a way to reach Koama.

"So, we want to sail from here to the mainland, trek along the river, over the Uluguru mountains, through the grass plains, which is where we'll cross over to Zambia, and then we'll reach Koama after we go through the forest," Aang finished, tracing their route with his finger on the map.

"It's about a thousand mile journey. If weather permits, we should travel at eight to twelve miles a day, depending on the terrain. I'm guessing it will take three months or so. We'll need to arrive there as soon as we can to begin the wildlife conservation program. I heard Ozai and Company are planning on sending some men out," he added, leaning back into his chair. "Toph and I already got our shots and immunizations. Have you?" he asked, looking at Katara and Sokka. They nodded in confirmation and Aang continued. "I sent you all a letter with the supplies you should have brought. The most important thing is that you bring enough water. If you need anything more, there's a general store down the street." There was a silence. "We leave tomorrow," he declared.

The four stood up and shook hands with each other.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Ferrier," Sokka grinned at Aang.

Aang twitched. "Please, don't call me that. Just Aang."

Sokka nodded, confused. The Australians began to walk out of the room as Katara offered Aang a shy wave and disappeared into the stairwell.

0.o

"I can't believe it!"

"Sokka, you've been saying that for the last five minutes! Will you _please _shut up?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it! I've wanted to go on an expedition with Aang Ferrier my whole life!" he exclaimed. "Why do you think he didn't want me to say his last name?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Maybe," he collapsed backwards into his bed. He looked over at his sister's bed. "So, he's a real _dork_, huh?" He smirked.

She blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"I know you like him Katara."

She glared at him. "No, I don't," she stated firmly. "I don't even know him. Maybe he's just another glory seeking jerk."

Sokka sighed. "Whatever."

Katara flicked the light switches off and pulled the covers over her body. She knew that Aang was… attractive. And he seemed nice. But after previous encounters with men, she new it was better to really get to know the guy before deciding to "make a move". Sokka used to criticize her about how she trusted people too quickly. But she had learned her lesson. After meeting hunters who came to their village in northern Australia, she knew not to put faith and trust into people she had just met. People lie- whether for honor, lust, greed… glory.

_Maybe he's just another glory seeking jerk._

Katara groaned quietly. That wasn't true, and she was sure of it. Aang Ferrier was like a new day Steve Irwin. He was known around the world. Aang was only twenty but had already graduated college and lead expeditions through the Amazon and various regions in Africa.

All to save the wildlife that was being destroyed. To protect the animals and the environment.

Apparently he had pledged to do all he could to prevent the destruction of living things when he was twelve years old and growing up in Colorado. Something about a tragic life story.

"Hey Sokka?"

Yawn. "Yeah?"

"You said you know everything there is to know about Aang?"

"Everything known to the public."

_Well, that's a little stalkerish… _Katara began to say. She bit her tongue. "Well, you know in those news articles, how they always talk about some terrible thing that happened when he was a kid? What happened anyways?"

Sokka was silent for a moment. "No one knows. He's only told his most trusted friends. And they've all died on expeditions."

Katara swallowed thickly. "Sokka? Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"This expedition. Aang said it himself that this would be his most dangerous journey yet."

He shrugged. "I was trained in navigation at Adelaide University. I'm not that worried. Besides, both of us are experienced explorers. We wouldn't be chosen for this if we weren't qualified."

"True."

"And what about you?"

"Am I scared? A little bit, I guess," she admitted. "I mean, I'm not good with weapons or anything. Stupid men in our tribe didn't think a girl would be good with a spear," she muttered darkly.

"It's tradition Katara," her brother responded dryly. "Besides, you were trained with healing. That's a woman's work. I'm a guy, see, and I could never heal anyone. And you could never learn to use a spear," he stated nonchalantly.

She scowled at her brother. "Do you need me to kick your butt again?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Silence.

"So, what do you think about that Toph girl?"

Katara titled her head towards the ceiling. "I don't know. It's amazing what she can do with her feet. She seems a little strange thought. But I guess we should really get to know both of them before we judge them. And Sokka, _please_ don't go all idol worshippy over Aang."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't."

"So, uh, I'm gonna get some sleep. I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow."

_On the trip of a lifetime. _

0.o

**So, that was the prologue. Once again, please drop a line. Tell us if you like it and want us to continue. Lots of romance and adventure to come. Kataang for sure, but tell us if you would prefer Sukka or Tokka. Whichever gets the most votes wins! Thanks! Over and out.**


	2. Funny Words

**Happy summer. Here's some more story for you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And for those of you who didn't, review! Please, take two seconds out of your day and drop a line. Any little suggestion or comment will be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Enjoy!**

_Expedition Africa_

"Toph, are they almost here?"

The blind girl placed her hand on the sand. "It's kind of fuzzy, but I think I feel them."

Aang nodded and looked to the horizon. The sun began to rise over the water. It was still dark, however, and boats wouldn't begin to flood the waters until later. He heard the familiar 'crunch' of the sand under foot. Katara and Sokka were swiftly making their way towards the clock.

"Sorry we're late," Katara apologized when she was standing in front of Aang.

"Not a problem," he flashed the siblings a grin. "Get you're things secured below deck. We set sail in five."

The two Australians nodded and moved hastily. Mere minutes later, they returned above deck empty handed and ready to go. Aang directed them to the front, where Toph was sitting.

"I'll be steering," he told them. "But I might need your help with the sails later Sokka. So for now, you guys can just sit tight and uh… get to know each other?" And with that, he untied the boat from the dock. The waves carried it out from the shore and Aang began to steer it towards the mainland- Tanzania.

"So…" Katara started, attempting to start a conversation. "You've know Aang for four years, huh Toph?"

"Yup, she affirmed simply. "He was looking for some random endangered bug when he came to my village." She smirked.

"Have you two been traveling together since then?" asked Sokka.

Toph snorted. "Are you kidding? Twinkletoes had to go back to Coloardo and go to college. And my parents wouldn't let me leave the village. I'm not even supposed to be on this expedition."

"Oh," Katara nodded and looked towards the water.

"Why do you call him Twinkletoes?" Sokka questioned.

"Light footsteps. And he's pretty girly," the blind girl chuckled.

"Girly?!" Sokka cried. "My idol is girly?!"

"He doesn't seem girly," Katara mused.

"Not yet he doesn't," Toph continued. "But his feminine side will show eventually, and _you_," she turned to Sokka, "Well, both of you really- there are three rules you need to follow with Aang. One- never kill any plant, animal, and insect without him saying it's okay to do so. Two- no idol worship. He hates that. And lastly- don't ever say his last name."

A series of powerful gusts of wind rocked the boat.

"Sokka, get the sails!" Aang called.

The twenty-two year old Australian boy quickly ran to the ropes, leaving the two girls alone at the head.

"So, do you know why Aang won't let us say 'Ferrier'?"

Toph shook her head. "He's almost told me a few times. But no, I don't know. He has told me that no one alive knows, though. Besides him, of course." She paused, her eyebrows coming together. "It's something he has to tell you. You can't ask him about it. I've tried."

An awkward silence set over the two.

"That's so strange," Katara finally said.

"It sure is," the pale girl snickered. "Then again, Aang's a pretty strange and mysterious guy."

Katara smiled faintly.

The girls continued casual conversation and eventually Sokka rejoined them. Now, he was in the middle of a bad joke.

"Land ho!"

Katara turned around to see Aang grinning like an idiot. His eyes shone brightly in the sun's light. She looked over at her brother's watch.

Eight o'clock.

0.o

"Tell me if I'm going to fast."

The three nodded.

"Pace yourself with your water. You never know where the next water source is, and you don't want to get cramps. Don't kill anything. Someone always has to remind me to stop walking when it's around three or four. If you see any native people don't say anything or wave or anything. Always stay close to each other because you-"

"Aang!"

The young man flinched at Toph's voice.

"We already know the rules of hiking. We should get going," she picked up her pack as if to accentuate her point. "We're burning daylight."

Aang sighed, but reluctantly nodded. They had landed on the shores of Tanzania two hours ago, and he wanted to get at least eight miles into their journey today. "You're right. Is everyone ready?"

Sokka nodded vigorously.

"I think so," Katara said timidly.

"There's no turning back after this," Aang continued. He looked at the other three. Their faces were shining with confidence, excitement… and fear. "Okay," he exhaled and turned around, facing the mess of trees and mud.

0.o

"Ferrier is going to Koama?"

The young man shouted furiously and threw an innocent novel at the wall of the airplane.

"He can't possibly be going to Koama! We're going to Koama! What do you suppose will happen if he gets there first?" He continued, "There isn't any feasible way I can hunt with 'mister protector of life' getting in my way?"

"Zuko, may I suggest that we take into-"

"There's nothing to suggest!" he roared. "Uncle. What else did the sailor tell you?"

The old man stroked his beard- trying to recall the conversation he had previously had with a local boat shop owner. "I believe he told me that Mr. Ferrier began his expedition today. There were three others traveling with him."

"But _where _is he?"

"Directly east of Zanzibar Island, off the coast of Tanzania."

The young man grinned evilly and looked down towards the African Plains. "Then we shall go to Tanzania."

"And what are you planning to do once we reach Tanzania?" the Uncle asked.

"Set up traps for his little group I suppose," he answered simply and shrugged. "Maybe capture him."

"Capture him? What, are you crazy?"

"I am far from crazy Uncle Iroh," he hissed.

"But you can't just _capture _Aang Ferrier!" Iroh exclaimed, flailing his arms. "You'll be tried for kidnapping!"

"Only if I get caught. Which I won't," he smirked. "With a little, shall we say, help from our resources, I can _inspire _some certain people to help me with my cause." Zuko fingered a dollar bill.

"You plan on bribing the government officials?"

"Bribery is such an evil word," Zuko sighed. "I'm merely giving them a little incentive."

"Incentive," the old man repeated. "What a funny word."

0.o

It was early afternoon in the jungles and swamp areas of Tanzania. As the four explorers trekked through the dense trees, the sun was doing quite a number on its inhabitants with its severe rays of heat. Hiking through the untamed jungle proved more tiring than what they first thought, and after dodging vines and jumping over roots, the group was certainly overdue for a much-needed rest.

Sokka felt like complaining. His mouth was dry, his legs were tires, his breath was fast, and his skin was hot to the touch. But he couldn't complain. Not now. Not on the first day. And definitely not in front of Aang.

Aang was currently in the front, followed closely by Toph. The four of them had been walking non-stop for three straight hours now, and up a mild incline nonetheless. The Australian boy noticed his sister a few yards behind him. She had been lagging a little bit the whole walk. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to notice. He saw as Aang slowed down, saying something to Toph, and then walking side-by-side with him.

"Hey Sokka. I'm gonna stick back here a little. Just keep on the parallel going east, 'kay?"

"Yeah, no problem," Sokka nodded and continued walking. He turned back and found Aang now walking right next to Katara.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Oh, hi Aang," she smiled.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

She perked up immediately. "I'm fine! Feeling great!"

"Okay, because we can take a rest whenever one of you wants to. We should be setting up camp in two or three hours, so anytime before that…" He trailed off.

"Thanks. But I'll be alright."

He looked at her, seeing the sweat leaving trails on the side of her face. "Hey Sokka!" he called. "Let's take a short break here. I'm, uh, kind of tired."

The four of them all sat down near each other, taking short sips of water and wiping salty sweat off their brows.

"So, we've made it four miles so far," Aang started. "We should make it about eight miles by the time we set up camp, which was our target for today." He grinned, seemingly satisfied with the progress. "If we continue at this pace, we should make it to the Uluguru Mountains in about two weeks."

"And it should take about a week to get over the mountains," Toph contributed.

"I found the fastest route through the mountain range," Sokka said. "It's a steep incline at some parts but-"

"Is it safe?" Aang questioned.

"If no one makes any stupid footing mistakes, we should all be fine."

"And if someone were to accidently loose their footing?"

Sokka glanced nervously to the side. "I don't know, I guess they would tumbling down the cliff side."

Aang nodded slowly. "Hm… well, good job Sokka; we do need to get there as soon as we can. But, maybe we can make some alterations so that our path is a little safer."

The four of them were silent for a minute more.

"Everybody ready to get going again?" The pale boy looked around, beginning to get up.

"Let's go Twinkletoes."

They all chuckled and resumed their fast-paced hike. They saw odd plants and insects- but no animals bigger than a fist. After two and half hours, exhaustion was starting to settle over the four.

They saw Toph walk slightly off the route. She tossed her bag down and fell backwards in the dirt. "Time to set up camp!"

0.o

"Sir, we've landed in Tanzania."

Zuko and Iroh stood up from their seat on the plane.

"Get our bags!" Zuko barked at the bellhop. "Uncle, have you arranged for our porters?"

"Yes, nephew, I hired ten porters. That will be enough."

Zuko went on walking out of the jet as if he hadn't heard anything. He looked around the airport. Some townspeople stared at him- disgust, pity, awe. They all wondered about his scar, he knew. And he thought about it often as well. The stares. Turning heads. Quiet, subtle whispers. Zuko found himself touching his left eye sometimes. Did some people recognize him? Did they know who he was?

_The factory made all sorts of noises. But he was used to them. He had grown up with the mechanics of leather making and ivory compressing. He was now accustomed to the screeching metal and banging iron shafts. Zuko new exactly how it felt- the products. Animal products. He had memorized just how soft the skins and furs were. And he knew what they looked liked as well. What exactly was the difference between a leopard and a cheetah? He knew that too. Zuko could identify the shade of white of the ivory keys on a piano._

"We are to meet the porters at the trailhead," Iroh said from behind him.

"Of course. And we will need to stop by a local store. I need nets and rope. I already have my rifles."

_But what the boy remembered most from the industrial jungle was the smell. Dead animals. How the stench had made him retch. The pure, vile smell of a decaying body. He had been around the odor his whole life- twenty years. The thought of it used to disgust him. And now, after three years of being away from the factory… now he craved the smell of an animal being prepared to be made into an expensive coat. Craving- like incentive- really was a funny word._

"After you shoot the animal, I am certain you won't need a net," the Uncle noted.

"It's not for the animals."

0.o

**So, once again I apologize for the lack of action. I had to bring Zuko in there, so yeah… but next chapter I promise will be chock full of traps, schemes, and awesomeness. And of course the development of romances. So, once again, I'm going to ask those of you (who haven't already voted) to vote for either Tokka or Sukka. So remember, drop me a line! Thanks! Over and out.**


	3. Tattoo

**Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Seriously, this is so late. And I wrote it forever ago. I'm such a horrible person. Anyways, hope you like it. Please leave us a comment. Thanks! Enjoy.**

_Expedition Africa_

"You will punch much better if you turn at your waist."

Zuko growled angrily. "I've been punching for hours now! I need to learn more. I know that I'm ready."

"No," Iroh said firmly. "You are not. Your punches are sloppy and weak."

"If I'm going to attack Ferrier today, I will need to know more advanced moves," the young man shouted. "Teach me!"

Iroh sighed. "Nephew, I have told you time and time again, the basics of all martial arts are the most important things you can learn."

Zuko snarled and furiously hit his opponent in the face, sending him flying to the ground. He then delivered a powerful kick to the other an. The boy turned back to face his uncle. He opened his mouth, when two came out of the forest. They walked over to Zuko. The tall trees of the African landscape shaded their faces. Their boots sunk into the muddy ground.

"Sir, we have located Aang Ferrier and the other three he is traveling with."

"Excellent. If we begin now, we should be able to intercept him at around six o'clock tonight."

The two scouts nodded and left to inform the porters of their impending departure.

The man touched his scar.

"Again we will meet, Ferrier."

0.o

"Weirdest thing that's ever happened to me? Um… oh! When I was ten, I made friends with a bear."

Katara laughed. "Really? How do you make friends with a bear?"

"He was caught in a trap, and I got him out and nursed him back to health," he shrugged, smiling at her. "But what about you? Your childhood?"

"Well, Sokka and I grew up in an aboriginal village in northern Australia. He learned navigation and hunting skills from the members of our tribe, and then got his degree from Adelaide. And I learned about ancient and modern techniques. You know, using your natural surroundings for medicine," she looked down at her shoes. "But I'm sure you already know that."

"That's amazing," he exclaimed, clearly not sensing the tone in her voice. "Colorado seems so… I don't know, boring, I guess. Compared to that I mean."

"I'm sure it's beautiful," Katara replied, bringing her gaze away from the ground.

"It is," he grinned. "But I never learned how to hunt or anything. Or use my natural surroundings for medicine. _That's _an incredible skill to have."

She beamed at him. "Hey Aang? Can I ask you something?"

He bit his lip and hesitated. "I might not answer, but yeah, go ahead."

"Okay, well, there's something in all those news articles about you making a promise when you were twelve. To save the wildlife, I think-"

"Yeah," he interrupted quietly.

"And, I was wondering- why- I mean if you don't mind me asking- why did you make that promise at such a young age?"

Aang frowned and sighed. "My parents were also animal rights and environmental protection activists. When I was twelve, they went on an expedition to Kamchatka. They-" he paused. "They never came back."

Katara looked at him. "I'm so sorry."

_Sincere._

"My mother was killed when I was eight years old."

His eyebrows cam together and he stared at her, full of understanding. It was difficult to meet his gaze. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. "Yeah, it really is."

There was a short silence and the only sound was their soft footsteps.

"But it's gotten better. It's been over a decade," Katara stated. "Sometimes I try to imagine my life if she was still in it. But, I just don't think I'd be the same person if she hadn't passed. And of course- if she wasn't there for the beginning of my life- I wouldn't be the same either. Maybe I would have been dramatically different. It's so hard to tell."

"It's the same with me," the young man nodded, sighing sadly.

"I'm glad, though. Glad she was there for a while. I know it wouldn't have hurt as much if she just died when I was young. Too young to remember her, I mean. But, she taught me so much," she continued. "And she still lives on. I can feel her- all around me. It's kind of like a tattoo that you can't see. Something that's always with you, even when you're not thinking about it."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to see something?" Aang asked.

Her head bobbed up and down in a sharp, quick motion.

He pulled his shirt up to just below his shoulder. Katara noticed something slightly to the left of the center of his chest; where the heart is. It was three light blue spirals. A marking.

A tattoo.

"What is it?" She kept her eyes trained on the spirals.

"It's a family symbol of sorts," he explained. "It might not look it, but I'm twenty-five percent Native American. It represents freedom. My uncle did it for me when I was twelve."

She grinned and brought her hand out in front of them. "See that ring? It was my mother's."

"Guess you got your own tattoo, huh?" Aang said, examining the ring. It was a small silver band with a beautiful sapphire in the center.

They looked at each other and smiled. Walking and talking together all day had made them friends.

"Twinkletoes!"

Aang turned around to look at Toph.

"We've been walking _forever_!" she complained. "It's four o'clock. We should set up camp."

"Sure thing," he replied, starting to look for a good clearing.

0.o

After a couple of hours, the campsite was set up for the night, and Toph was taking a short nap on her sleeping bag. The siblings and Aang were chatting quietly around the fire.

There was a rustle in the bushes.

Toph woke up with a start. "Someone's coming!"

They all jumped up from where they were seated.

"Where are th-" Katara's voice was muffled by a hand over her mouth. She quickly whipped her head around. Toph was struggling against a man who held her in his grasp. He grimaced and almost doubled over as the small, blind girl aimed a kick at his groin. Sokka was dodging fists right and left while trying to get a punch in. Aang flipped someone over his head. Three mean began to move towards him.

"Stop!"

Time froze. Katara looked over to the sound of the voice. A young man with a gruesome scar over his left eye glared at Aang.

"He's mine."

The men stepped away from Aang.

"So, Aang Ferrier, we meet again," he smirked, stepping closer.

"What are you doing here Zuko?" Aang quirked an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by Zuko's display.

He blatantly ignored the question. "I've been training three years for this encounter. And look," the scarred boy chuckled grimly, "you still have no muscle." He aimed a kick at Aang's stomach. Aang easily blocked it. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. And still no damage was done the pale twenty year old.

"And look," Aang shrugged, "you still have no skill."

Zuko growled. In a silent order, he pointed to Sokka. Soon, Sokka, Katara, and Toph each had three men surrounding them. The men all simultaneously raised their fists, preparing to strike.

"Wait!" Aang cried.

Zuko fully intended to exploit Ferrier's weakness.

"I'll go with you. Just- just leave them alone."

"Are you crazy?" Sokka gaped.

"No, Aang!" Katara called. Toph gripped her arm firmly.

"He knows what he's doing. Aang's fine," Toph told them in a quiet, uncharacteristic and monotone voice.

Two men pushed Aang roughly to the ground. He grunted upon impact. Katara lunged forward; she was held back by Toph and Sokka. They watched as the men wrapped Aang in a net.

"Aang," she felt tears sting the back of her eyes as they started dragging him away.

"I'll see you soon," he mouthed to them.

Zuko and his men disappeared into the bushes.

"We're going after them," Katara hurried off to begin packing their things.

"Of course we are," Toph affirmed.

"Wait, we need a plan or something," Sokka remained planted in his spot, scratching his head. He snapped his fingers. "Light bulb moment."

0.o

Aang sighed.

"And you're kidnapping me why?"

"Silence," the man ordered.

The pale man nodded.

"Right, the silent treatment. Really sweetheart, I'm sorry I forgot it was your birthday. There were just so many things going on at work. What, with Gertrude's cat and Jim's nose augmentation. But don't worry, your present is in the mail. Please, just talk to me," Aang babbled sarcastically, obviously bored with the events at hand.

He groaned, interrupting his own monologue. "You guys are really pitiful. I bet you don't even know why you kidnapped me!"

Aang was roughly shoved forward and into a tent. He scowled and looked around. He was in a burlap tent, with two guards at the entrance. And his exit.

Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife.

_These guys are idiots, _he thought wryly as he sawed at the net that was holding him. He quickly freed himself and crawled to the edge of the tent.

_Too easy. _He smirked and pulled the flap up, rolling under it.

"I had a feeling you would escape."

Aang groaned. He didn't need to look up. It was Zuko, he knew. Along with probably ten other men.

The tattooed boy got up and brushed himself off.

"Always good to see old friends," he said.

"Oh, shut up Ferrier," Zuko snarled.

"_Don't call me that_," Aang muttered slowly.

0.o

"There's the camp!" Katara whispered.

"Where do you think- there he is!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing to Aang. He was fighting around a dozen men. He trying to hold his own, but he was badly outnumbered.

Zuko pulled out a gun.

Katara gasped. "Come on!"

The three ran across the compound. They saw Aang drop, his hands planted and the ground. Zuko raised his gun. Aang put own foot out, and twisted on his heel, knocking the men off their feet. But Zuko had already brought the butt of the gun down on Aang's head.

"Aang!" Katara shouted.

Toph and Sokka made quick work of the men scattered on the ground- wrapping rope around them. Katara was already by Aang's side.

He moaned. "K'tara?"

She pulled him to herself, hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness you're alright."

He fell limp in her arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Toph ran over, helping Katara support Aang's dead weight. Sokka joined them soon. They began jogging to the brush, but stopped and turned around when they heard a loud noise.

It was Zuko, tied up, hopping towards them.

"Come back and fight Ferrier!"

Toph rolled her pale green eyes. "Somehow, I don't think he's really in the mood. Although, even an unconscious guy could kick your sorry ass."

Exasperated and very annoyed, Sokka walked over to the scarred boy. The Australian gently poked Zuko's head and laughed as the tied up man landed with a thud on the dirt.

Iroh, hearing the commotion, rubbed his eyes and stepped out of his tent to see four adolescence hastily making their way off the compound and eleven other men cursing in the dirt.

0.o

Katara woke up to a groan. She looked over to see Aang- his eyes fluttering open. He placed a hand on his forehead. He noticed Katara sitting up in her sleeping bag and turned to her.

"What happened?" Aang asked groggily, beginning to sit up.

She gently pushed him back down. "You got hit on your head pretty hard. Are you- do you- your head, it doesn't-"

"I'm okay," he said softly.

She sighed in relief and watched as he felt the bandage wrapped around his head. His eyebrows rose.

"There wasn't any bleeding, but it brings the swelling down," she said quietly.

He nodded. "Thank you."

"_Thank you_. You sure you feel alright?"

"Positive," he smiled and looked up to the night sky. "What time is it?"

"Around two, I'm guessing."

"Oh," he mumbled.

Katara yawned. "Well, if your sure you're totally fine, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Sweet dreams," he smiled.

"Good night, Aang." She returned the grin and looked at him quickly before shutting her eyes.

He could never forget her eyes. The image of them was something that would stick in his head forever. It was always there.

Like a tattoo.

0.o

**Phew. So, how was it everybody? Once again, really really sorry. All my fault, not The Golden Warrior. (luv ya!) anywho, hope you people who are now in school are doing well. Please drop us a line. Thanks! Over and out.**


End file.
